


Ridiculous

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Earth Traditions, F/F, Femslash, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Teyla, in the summer time, with Earth traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocs-cry.livejournal.com/9872.html). Written for [](http://bubbles83.livejournal.com/profile)[**bubbles83**](http://bubbles83.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'Elizabeth/Teyla summertime.' No spoilers for anything specific.

"I do not understand the appeal of sunbathing," said Teyla. She sat on the beach, facing the water, cross-legged and ready to meditate as Elizabeth lay a towel flat on the sand. "Nor of wearing clothing to swim in. It seems rather...unnecessary."

"I've always said your culture had many very sensible ideas," said Elizabeth. "This proves it."

"It proves it _again_ ," said Teyla, bemused. She closed her eyes, her hands resting gently on her knees.

"Sunscreen?" asked Elizabeth, holding a small plastic bottle out to Teyla.

Teyla opened her eyes and frowned at Elizabeth. "I am wearing significantly more clothing than you, Elizabeth."

"I can't reach my back," explained Elizabeth. She gestured with the bottle. "Please?"

"We have a word for women like you," said Teyla, holding one hand out with a resigned look.

"You've told me that before," said Elizabeth, laying down on the blanket and pillowing her head on her arms. Beads of sweat glistened on her bare back. "Usually in bed."

"And we are not in a bed now, are we?" asked Teyla, flipping open the cap of the sunscreen and squirting it into her hand. "Why do you persist in wearing this, when I have explained clearly the benefits of swimming in the nude?"

Elizabeth sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as Teyla spread the lotion along her back in slow, sure strokes. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Of course," said Teyla, unsnapping the clasp of Elizabeth's bikini top. "This is almost identical to your culture's undergarments. Your modesty taboos are ridiculous."

"I like hearing you complain about it," said Elizabeth, shifting as Teyla dragged her fingernails lightly down Elizabeth's spine.

"You like shutting me up even more," said Teyla, smiling, as Elizabeth turned over, pushed herself up on her hands, and met Teyla's mouth with her own.

\--end--


End file.
